


Adventures in Accidental Feline Adoption

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, a bucketload of cats, for DM fluff day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may have accidentally adopted five cats"<br/>Abby cannot believe the things her girlfriend accomplish, mostly because a self proclaimed rocket scientist usually does things involving rockets. And Abby is smart, but she's just a doctor. But even being a life saving doctor can not prepare you for your girlfriend to bring home five cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Accidental Feline Adoption

“I may have accidentally adopted five cats”  
The hopeful, apologetic look on Ravens face was a mix that almost made Abby laugh. Almost. But it didn’t excuse the fact that there was a small tabby winding its way around her legs, a black and white cat investigating an upturned car parts box from Ravens pile in the garage (she sent a quick prayer that those parts were actually in a car or another box, because Raven had a tendency to not look where she was going and they would be a big tripping hazard and she didn’t want to have to take her girlfriend to the emergency room. Again), and two smallish kittens, one grey, the other ginger, fighting (play fighting? She didn’t know, she was a doctor not a vet. Her understanding of animals behaviour was limited to The Lion King, Ravens favourite film, and The Rescuers, her favourite film, neither of which showed actual animals) up and down the hall, stopping to clean each other’s ears every now and then. And that left one. A tiny, tiny little kitten. The smallest of the furry blurs. A creature that was clawing at her shoulders whilst holding onto them for dear life. That had been a surprise when she came home.

She had just been hanging up her coat, looking forward to a day of after running a 24 hour shift where she had to deal with two car crashes, with amazingly minor injuries, and a young man who was brought in by two other young men that looked suspiciously like two of Clarke's friends, Jasper and Monty, who had brought the man in for alcohol poisoning. They had looked sheepish and she had made a mental note to ask Clarke to remind her friends that their very illegal business of selling home brew to minors, whilst underage themselves, was something she could only turn a blind eye to the first few times she had to pump someone’s stomach. But they brought them in each time and it was always at least a month in-between incidents, so it wasn’t as bad as it could be. Still illegal though. If someone died on her watch she would give them to the authorities without a backward glance.

But she had just come through the door when she had been attacked from above by a tiny thing with claws. She had let out a squeak that had brought Raven running into the hall from the kitchen, where she was closely followed by her pack of...animals that were dispersing finding Abby and her home to be of interest.

“Shit Abby! I’m so sorry! I thought they were all with me! He must have climbed up on the coat rack from the table or something!”

“Raven, sweetie. What exactly has happened while I’ve been at work?”

“I may have accidentally adopted five cats.” The words came out in a tumbling rush.

“How do you accidentally adopt five cats?” Abby brought up a hand to swipe at an errant hair on her face, but a clawed paw got to her hand first. “Dammit.” She hissed.

“Bad kitty!” Raven scolded as she stepped closer and extracted the animal from Abby’s shoulders. The look on Abby’s face turned her back into an apologetic mess and she muttered a sorry as she maneuvered the cat. “This is Tesla by the way.” Tesla, a scrawny little grey cat whose hair seemed to mace up two thirds of his size, was now being cradled by Raven, batting at her hair and nibbling on the ends.

“I see. Why is Tesla here?” Abby said, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, well.” Raven stumbled “I overheard Wick at work, one of the guys at work was telling him about his Mom’s cat, she just had some kittens, couldn’t look after them all, asked Wick to take them to the shelter. I tagged along and then I met these guys!” Raven smiled at Abby, eyes hopeful. “Tesla, Anderson and Roebling were from the litter Wick and I were dropping off- one had to be put down and they were just so tiny and they said at the shelter that it’s difficult to get all of them adopted together, so....” She trailed off.

“So you adopted them.” Abby finished as Raven nodded her head, further engaging the mass of fur in her arms.

“Yeah pretty much. At the moment I’m just fostering them. We need an inspection first, but the adoption papers just need to be put through after that.” The younger woman smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

“And ask if I was ready to adopt with you.” Her smile dimmed for a moment and she opened her mouth to apologise.  
“Don’t.” Abby held up a hand, this time safe from claws on paws, her eyes smiling as a smirk broke through the faux stern expression she had held. “You clean out the litter box; any...presents they bring in are your responsibility and just try to get them to not completely ruin the couch and curtains.” Raven nodded her head enthusiastically, her puppyish eyes equaled by the exuberant smile on her face.

“Deal.” She stuck her hand out, Tesla squeaking at the dislodgement. Abby shook her hand and gave her girlfriend a filthy smirk.

“If you brought your cats here and are promising to clean up after them, does that mean you’re moving in Miss Reyes?”  
The young woman blinked owlishly for a second before leaning in closer to the older woman.  
“I guess so.” She said, her voice adopting a husky tone to rival her loves. Abby hummed in response, her eyes fluttering shut as they both leaned in to kiss. Before their lips could touch however-

“God dammit”  
“Son of a-!”

Tesla, disliking being ignored had once again decided that Abby’s shoulders were a good place to sit. In making the climb he wedged himself between the two women and put his front paws on Abby’s neck and his back paws on the front part of Ravens chest, exposed by the neckline of her shirt, his claws extending into both women. They stayed close as Tesla climbed, gritting their teeth, and then pulled apart slightly as he settled. They laughed and Abby caught the younger woman’s eye.

“I don’t know much about looking after cats, but can you trust them out her on their own while we... celebrate our official moving in together?” Her eyes flickered to Ravens lips. Raven gulped then nodded. She spun quickly using her natural cat magnetism to herd them, minus Tesla, into the garage/ workroom/ now cat proof cat room for the duration of the time where she didn’t know if Abby would let her keep them. She had got distracted by watching them climb into boxes earlier, marking Tesla’s earlier disappearance down to litter time.

Abby extracted Tesla from her shoulder and placed him inside the designated cat room before quickly shutting the door to prevent an escapee from running loose. She quirked an eye at her girlfriend before sauntering down the hall to the stairs, smacking Ravens rear as she passed. Raven hurried after her girlfriend. She should have got cats much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic on AO3 and my first proper one ever. I thought DM Fluff Day would be a good time to show my appreciation to the fandom and to test the waters with my writing.


End file.
